In an organization, an Information Technology (IT) administrator may create IT policies to control the electronic devices in the organization, such as computers, laptops, cellphone, personal digital assistants, printers, and the like. A policy server may store the various IT policies, and may push the relevant IT policy directly to the devices in the organization. Alternatively, the devices may contact the policy server directly to obtain their IT policy.
The organization may include electronic devices that are unable to connect to the policy server. The IT administrator may manually configure each such electronic device according to the established IT policy. However, this is time-consuming and may lead to errors if the manual configuration does not match the intended policy. Moreover, some electronic devices may not include a user interface that is suitable for enabling configuration according to an IT policy.
The IT administrator may also develop IT policies for electronic devices that do not belong to the organization but that communicate with a device that does belong to the organization, or have installed thereon software for use with devices that belong to the organization. Since these devices do not belong to the organization, they may be unable to connect to the policy server and the IT administrator may not have any physical access to them.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.